


You're A Sky Full Of Stars

by sopesworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), DJ Suh Youngho | Johnny, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Johnny's abs, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, mark wears cute clothes, mark's big booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopesworld/pseuds/sopesworld
Summary: It's the 4th of July and Johnny drags Mark to a party to celebrate!-This is pure fluff to indulge in my love of JohnMark, DJ Johnny, Johnny's abs, America, Mark's big booty, and Mark being the cutest baby.-Happy Independence Day to the USA!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	You're A Sky Full Of Stars

I giggled as Johnny walked into the living room of our shared apartment. American flag muscle top, American flag board shorts, and cheesy American flag sunglasses- and are those American flag flip flops?

"What do you think, babe? You ready to celebrate Independence Day?" Johnny smirked, placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I did a few days ago." I giggled, making my boyfriend roll his eyes.

"My Independence Day. Party at Matt's, I'm DJing. And I got you a gift. On our bed." Johnny winked- this can't be good. 

On our bed sat a small shopping bag. 

"JOHNNY WHAT THE HELL?" I pulled out a skimpy pair of red, white, and blue short shorts and a matching crop top.

"What? It's not like our friends haven't seen you in something like this. Besides, your plump ass will look amazing in these! And I got you sunglasses to match mine!" Johnny pouted, pulling me into his chest. 

"Johnny no."

"Pleaseeeee Markieeee" Johnny shook me lightly. I sighed, pushing my annoying boyfriend away. 

"Fine. But only if I get to chill by your DJ booth tonight,"

"Of course, baby!"

"AND, I need you to keep your shirt off so I can see your abs. Because I'm going to be bored and need to keep myself busy."

Johnny threw his head back and laughed. 

"I don't know how that'll keep you preoccupied, but whatever the baby wants, he gets."

"Good." I went off to get ready, already dreading going to the party.

-

I finished lining my eyes by adding white eyeliner to my waterline, blue to my lashline, and red to my crease. I quickly added light mascara to my lashes and set my makeup. I rolled my eyes at the outfit I had on. I usually only dressed like this around our home, but I guess most of our friends have seen me like this too. 

I tried to pull the crop top down, hiding the exposed skin of my tummy, but I failed- of course Johnny picked out the shortest one.

I finally walked out of the bathroom to see Johnny waiting by the door like a dog.

"Markie, baby you look so pretty!" Johnny picked me up, swinging me around once. His strength smh.

"Thanks. Now let's get this over with." Johnny clapped and went to grab his equipment and a bag filled with our pool stuff and sparklers.

-

"Yo Johnny! My dude! AND MARK LEEEEE!" Matthew pulled Johnny in for a quick bro hug before picking me up and hugging me tight. 

"Matt put the poor boy down!" Matthew's girlfriend came running out of the house towards us. 

"Aww! You look so cute Markie!" Somin, Matthew's girlfriend, exclaimed as she tried to get Matt to put me down. 

Once my feet finally hit the ground, Johnny wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. 

"Back off, Matt. He's mine." Both boys laughed as Somin and I both rolled our eyes. 

"Come on Mark, come with me while the boys set up Johnny's stuff. Ashley and Jamie are helping me with the food and drinks. Amber is coming soon with the alcohol, and Eric's with Jae and they're bringing a shit ton of fireworks." 

Johnny reluctantly let me go after Somin threatened him. 

Eventually the party was in full swing. Matt's backyard was full of college kids drinking, swimming, and dancing. I smiled as Johnny was in his zone, feeling the music and pleasing the crowd. I was sat behind my boyfriend, watching his back muscles flex, he did keep his promise, as he skillfully worked around the turn tables.

Johnny's current song came to an end, and he picked up the microphone and handed it to Matthew.

"ALRIGHT! FIREWORKS WILL BE STARTING- DON'T BE LONELY, IF YOU CAME ALONE, GO FIND SOMEONE AND BE ROMANTIC AND SHIT BECAUSE IT'S AMERICA AND IT'S MY PARTY AND ITS THE 4TH OF JULY LET'S GOOOOO!" 

He handed the mic back to Johnny, who took it with a laugh. 

"I'm just going to play some songs while we light these off. The first one is A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay and I'm dedicating this one to my beautiful boyfriend, because Markie, babe, you're my sky full of stars." I could feel my cheeks heat up, and it wasn't just the summer night heat.

As Johnny hit play, the first firework was lit off and he turned and opened his arms towards me.

I smiled up at him before I stood up and just threw myself in his warm embrace. 

Johnny sat down, pulled me with him until I was practically laying on his chest. He held me in strong arms as we watched fireworks explode in the night sky. 

"Johnny, you're so sappy." I mumbled close to his ear as I ran my fingers over the defined lines of my boyfriend's abs.

"Yeah, but I had to dedicate one of my favorite summer songs to my favorite boy." 

"You're too much." I giggled, pulling myself up to properly lay on Johnny now.

As I looked into his eyes, they were filled with love, and the reflections of the lights in the sky. 

Johnny moved one hand to my hip, grip tight, as his other cupped my chin to bring our lips together.

As we kissed, Johnny moved both hands to my bum, giving a quick squeeze that had me gasping and pulling away. I lightly slapped his chest as we laughed. 

"By the way, I was right."

"About?" I rolled back over to watch the fireworks again.

"Your ass does look amazing in those shorts."

"Johnny Suh you're disgusting." Johnny chuckled, pulling me to lay my head back on his chest.

"Thanks for celebrating with me baby."

"You're still disgusting, but happy 4th of July, Johnny. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you moved to my amazing country."

I smiled, feeling happy and content. 

"Me too Johnny."


End file.
